parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gummi Bears Adventures of Beauty and the Beast part 11
meanwhile in the village Duke Igthorn and Toadwart approach the tavern Duke Igthorn this is the place Toadwart this is where Gaston hangs out Toadwart Toadie freezing wish to go in now and they enter the tavern where Gaston is upset of being rejected by Belle Gaston who does she think she is that girl has tangled with the wrong man no one says no to Gaston Lefou darn right Gaston dismissed rejected publicly humilated why its more than i can bear he throws a beer mug in the fire Lefou more beer Gaston what for nothing helps im a disgrace Duke Igthorn i can help you with that Gaston who are you Duke Igthorn my name is Duke Sygmund Igthorn but please just call me Igthorn Lefou and who are you green dude Toadwart im Toadwart also known as Toadie Lefou back to Gaston who you never Gaston you ve got to pull yourself together gosh it disturbs me to see you Gaston looking so down in the dumps every guy here would love to be you Gaston even when taking your lumps Duke Igthorn theres no man in town as admired as you youre everyones favorite guy Toadwart everyones awed and inspired by you and its not very hard to see why Bimbettes aww Lefou no ones slick as Gaston no ones quick as Gaston no ones next as incredibly thick as Gaston for theres no man in town half as manly perfect a pure paragon you can ask any Tom Dick or Stanley and they ll tell you whos team theyd prefere to be own Old Cronies no ones been like Gaston a king pin like Gaston Toadwart and no ones got a swell cleft in his chin like Gaston Gaston as a specimen yes im intimidating Old Cronies my what a guy Gaston Duke Igthorn give five hurrays give twelves hip hips Lefou Gaston is the best and the rest is all drips he spills beer in Gastons face and puts it behind his back but Gaston puched Lefou all no one fights like Gaston Duke Igthorn no one bites like Gaston Wrestler in a wrestling match nobody bites like Gaston Bimbettes for theres no one as burly and brawny Gaston lifts them Gaston as you i got biceps to spare Lefou not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny Gaston thats right he drops the chair on Lefou and every last inches of me covered in hair Toadwart no one hits like Gaston and matches wits like Gaston Duke Igthorn thats right Toadwart and in spitting match nobody spits like Gaston im especially good at expactorating phooey he spits ten points for Gaston Gaston when i was a lad i ate four dozen eggs every morning to help me get large he swallows them Duke Igthorn thats right Igthorn juggles eggs and eats them and now that hes grown hes eats five dozen eggs so hes roughly the size of a barge Lefou and Toadwart try to immitate the trick but the eggs hit them in the face Category:Beauty and the Beast Films